


Artwork for Into Something Rich and Strange by HYPERfocused / Refining Gold   artword - 012 Challenge

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 012 - Artword</p><p>Second Chances</p><p>Not quite a remix, but not quite starting from scratch, either, "Second Chances" allows you to rework an existing piece of your fic or art... using the prompt provided by your partner. In "Second Chances," the writer picks a story of their own and sends it to the artist, while the artist picks a piece of their own art and sends it to the writer. The writer rewrites the fic with a new perspective brought by the art, while the artist reworks the art to incorporate ideas or images suggested by the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Into Something Rich and Strange by HYPERfocused / Refining Gold   artword - 012 Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into Something Rich and Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949480) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Challenge 012 - Artword

(Aug. 15th, 2008)

Author: hyperfocused  
Artist: danceswithgary

Remixes were worked on separately after viewing originals.

Original fic: [Into Something Rich and Strange](http://hyperfocused.livejournal.com/233532.html)

Remixed fic: [Into Something Rich and Strange (The Sea's Changed version)](http://artword.livejournal.com/37651.html)

Original cover: Refining Gold  


Remix cover: Into Something Rich and Strange  



End file.
